Technical Field
The invention relates to a flat display device.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, flat display devices have been widely applied to various kinds of fields. Because of advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, less weight and less radiation, they gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel mainly includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The TFT substrate and the CF substrate are disposed oppositely, and the liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. Herein, the TFT substrate has a plurality of pixels disposed on a substrate, and the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are controlled in those pixels respectively so that the display panel displays an image.
Because this market is very competitive, each enterprise determines to enhance high resolution and display quality of the display device. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display device which has smaller size of the pixel structure for high resolution product and has high display quality.